Harry Potter y la Granja Groosham
by Uyulala
Summary: En Inglaterra han habido misteriosas desapariciones relacionadas con una escuela mágica muy extraña, sabiendo que quizá la próxima víctima dejará su mundo al descubierto, los jóvenes aurores Harry y Ron son enviados de encubierto a la Granja Groosham con la apariencia de niños de 12 años para saber qué sucede exactamente y cómo detenerlo
1. Prólogo

**Tengo mucho tiempo queriendo plasmar estas ideas en papel, creo que finalmente lo llevaré a cabo, aunque nunca he escrito un fic de Harry Potter porque considero que todavía no puedo manejar su narrativa del todo bien.**

**Aclaro: "La Granja Groosham" son unos libros escritos 10 años antes que la saga de JKR, por lo cual no crean que hay plagio hacia esta maravillosa escritora inglesa, sólo que son mucho más cortos y no han tenido una difusión muy grande. También, los nombres de los lugares y personajes de LGG pueden ser mucho más simples que los de HP, por lo que intentaré que no se vea tan infantil. Finalmente, sí, utilizaré a los personajes de ambas obras, a ver qué resulta al final.**

* * *

_Papá:_

_¡Por favor, sácame de la Granja Groosham! Llevo sólo unos días aquí y ya no lo soporto. Esto no es lo que tú crees, pasan cosas muy extrañas en este sitio, ya no puedo continuar aquí, por favor… sé que no me vas a creer esto, pero creo que están metidos en cosas de magia. Aquí los estudiantes y maestros son raros en extremo y temo por mi seguridad, me doy cuenta que hay alumnos que nunca regresan y temo ser el siguiente, quizá cuando recibas esta carta ni siquiera continúe con vida…_

El jefe de aurores contempló los caracteres borrosos en el papel con ojos cansados, las letras se habían corrido debido al agua de mar, lo cual era entendible considerando cómo esa carta había salido de los terrenos del colegio. Se ajustó los anteojos ante la situación que se le presentaba… era el cuarto caso en el mes y dudaba que terminase pronto, las cosas podrían salirse de control de un momento a otro y nadie deseaba que los muggles se enterasen de ello. Lo mejor sería enviar unos aurores a investigar el asunto, pero… ¿cómo? A lo largo de los siglos el Ministerio había tenido diversas dificultades en donde solicitaron la ayuda de la Granja, mas su contestación siempre había sido igual: no es nuestro problema. Lo que sucedía dentro de sus terrenos era un misterio para todo el personal ajeno a la misma y sus estudiantes, si bien no eran tan numerosos como los asistentes a Hogwarts, sin duda eran hechiceros poderosos y de cuidado. No quería ocasionar un problema mayor al ya existente, pero tampoco dejar que todo continuase de esa manera; revisó los archivos sobre su mesa en donde encontró la foto de una chica de larga cabellera castaña clara recogida en dos trenzas a los lados, se trataba de la hija de una celebridad muggle muy reconocida que recientemente había sido aceptada en Groosham, si algo le pasaba a ella indudablemente su mundo quedaría expuesto.

Cuatro estudiantes de la Granja desaparecidos…

Ninguna pista, ningún rastro, como si simplemente se hubiesen desvanecido en el aire. Soltó un suspiro cansado, el caso requería a sus mejores hombres encubiertos. Tomó unos folios color manila en donde descansaban los datos de los recién formados aurores, la primer fotografía que encontró mostraba a un pelirrojo que se movía nervioso frente a la cámara, en la segunda un chico azabache con lentes intentaba sonreír para aliviar los nervios que tenía. Por su corta edad no serían aceptados como profesores, además de que los puestos allí estaban llenos, por lo cual sólo quedaba una opción: ir a la Granja como estudiantes.

* * *

**Espero les guste mi propuesta y, de ser así, no se olviden de dejar un review para continuar esta historia o saber si mejor la dejo de lado y me enfoco en otros proyectos.**

**¡Bonita lectura!**


	2. El folleto

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que demuestran con este fic, espero les guste cómo avanza la trama. Aún no me decido en conservar los nombres en inglés o tomar los dados en la versión en español, pero creo que tomaré la decisión en el siguiente episodio. Tal vez no avancemos ta rápidamente como algunos pensarían, pero quiero poner un poco más del mundo de la Granja Groosham para aquellos que no han leído esta obra.**

* * *

Era cerca de mediodía cuando Roselyn regresó a casa, esquivando a un par de fotógrafos y reporteros en turno apostados a la entrada de su domicilio en el distrito Uxbridge, en Londres. Sus voces se confundían mientras pedían volteara a la cámara o preguntaban sobre su vida privada al mismo tiempo que escribían rápidamente en unas pequeñas libretas o sacaban sus grabadoras de bolsillo.

El Señor Kentver estaba sentado a la mesa con el traje perfectamente planchado, sin que en el mismo se distinguiese una sola arruga o mancha de polvo; tomaba un abundante alimento consistente en carne de cordero, puré de papa, guisantes y jugo de naranja. Cuando entró apenas si reparó en su presencia, limitándose a alzar la cabeza para cerciorarse de que hubiera cerrado la puerta correctamente y luego volvió a masticar un trozo de su bistec sin decir nada.

La vieja cocinera colocó otro plato y vaso para la recién llegada y una joven mucama se encargó de abrir la silla para permitirle sentarse. Roselyn dejó la mochila a un lado de la mesa, yendo a lavarse las manos antes de tomar asiento frente al hombre de serios modales. Su juego de cubiertos fue dejado a un lado mientras le era servida crema de zanahoria con un poco de pan.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó seriamente mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta colocada a su derecha.

Roselyn no pudo sino compararle con una morsa con ese curioso bigote adornando su rostro redondo. Jugó un poco con su cuchara mientras le hundía una y otra vez en ese líquido naranja. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras fijaba la mirada en el plato frente a ella. No era como si desease estar allí, su mundo había cambiado bruscamente un par de años atrás cuando aquél a quien consideraba su padre había muerto, su madre no podía hacerse cargo de ella, ya tenía otras seis bocas que alimentar, por lo cual decidió entregarla con su verdadero progenitor.

Kentver Adam era un reconocido director cinematográfico que podía impulsar o destruir la carrera de cualquier actor o actriz si se lo proponía. Por eso mismo sintió que toda su reputación estaba en peligro cuando la joven con la cual compartiera una noche apasionada hace más de diez años se presentó en su oficina con una niña pequeña de la mano. Luego de una discusión a puerta cerrada y un cuantioso arreglo monetario por debajo del agua, la joven mujer se marchó sin siquiera despedirse de la pequeña de ojos marrones sentada en el amplio pasillo, la cual se aferraba a un viejo oso de peluche.

Al día siguiente causó sensación que el hombre anunciase adoptar a una pobre huérfana desvalida, donando también una generosa suma de dinero a varios hospicios. Por varios días la noticia ocupó la primera plana hasta que la prensa se cansó de ellos. Ahora, sin embargo, alguien había filtrado información de su verdadero origen, razón por la cual los reporteros habían acudido como abejas a la miel y rondaban a la pequeña familia.

Oh, porque así como había ganado un padre nuevo también se hizo con una nueva mamá. La Señora Kentver era una hermosa actriz que rondaba los treinta y que en realidad había soportado su llegada porque no pensaba dejar un pez gordo como lo era el reconocido director, el cual impulsaba su carrera todos los días. Sin embargo, sabía que no le agradaba su presencia porque podía heredar una increíble fortuna tras la muerte del hombre de traje.

Por eso mismo ella era un estorbo para ambos adultos, siendo registrada en cuatro internados en los últimos dos años. Quizá no era una alumna modelo, pero lo que realmente había motivado su expulsión fueron sus intentos de fuga una y otra vez. Si el matrimonio Kentver no la quería, sería mejor volver con su madre, era preferible estar en una gran familia que la recibiese todos los días tras el colegio a llegar a esa enorme residencia donde raramente encontraba a alguien. Sabía por qué su padre estaba allí…

–El Director me llamó –informó con seriedad.

Roselyn quedó callada, no tenía nada que agregar. Sólo esperaba que comprendiera todo y le permitiese volver con los suyos, lejos de ese mundo de cámaras, luces y actores. Adam Kentver le observó con detenimiento, esa niña era el vivo recuerdo de un error cometido, algo que debía borrarse y que no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, debía admitir que su "obra de caridad" le había abierto las puertas a un mundo nuevo de posibilidades, si tan solo se comportase debidamente.

–Si no vas a comer, retírate –dijo firmemente.

La castaña se paró, haciendo un ruido sordo al empujar la silla, luego subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo. Adam no supo qué hacer… el cuarto… era el cuarto internado en dos años, ¿a dónde más podía enviar a esa niña? Ni los mejores maestros habían podido reformarla, quizá con profesores particulares todo se solucionaría, incluso se ahorraba las molestias de la prensa apostada a las puertas de los colegios. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y marcó un número rápidamente.

–Conny –llamó a su secretaria–, quiero que me consigas los teléfonos de los mejores profesores en Inglaterra o en Europa, no me importa cuánto cueste.

–_S-Sí_ –tartamudeó al escucharle tan molesto.

–Cancela todas mis citas de mañana, me ocuparé personalmente de entrevistarlos.

–_¿Para mañana? _–se consternó.

–Si no puedes hacer algo tan simple, entonces presenta tu renuncia.

–_No, mañana mismo estarán allí los mejores profesores_ –se apresuró a responder.

–Bien.

Colgó. No dejaría que nadie tirase a la basura lo que había llegado a construir a lo largo de los años. Porque incluso su matrimonio con la más solicitada actriz había sido un mero acuerdo, ella aportaba la cara y él las influencias, siendo considerados un dúo perfecto. En realidad, sabía que de no ser por su joven esposa no tendría todo el prestigio del cual gozaba. Era ella la que se llevaba todo el crédito.

A la mañana siguiente Roselyn se preguntó si era seguro bajar a desayunar, no tenía que ir al aburrido colegio ubicado en el sur de Irlanda, pero en cambio debía enfrentarse a la ira de sus padres adoptivos tras verla llegar a la mitad del ciclo escolar. Como no había probado bocado desde la mañana anterior decidió pararse y bajar en pijama hasta el comedor de donde salía el olor a tostadas, huevos y tocino.

A la mesa ya se encontraba la actriz Margaret Kentver, la cual comía un plato de granola y yogurt bajo en grasa, al verla no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, en público era la madre más amorosa del mundo, pero en privado no debía esconder su repudio a la pequeña bastarda. Roselyn se sentó lo más alejada posible y comenzó a comer lo que la amable cocinera colocase en su plato. Iba por su segunda tostada cuando vio avanzar a su padre por el pasillo, llevaba el correo matutino en las manos, pasando las diversas facturas y publicidad sin importancia hasta detenerse su mirada en un gran sobre color café.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la joven mujer rubia.

–Granja Groosham… –murmuró el hombre.

–¿Qué?

–Es lo que dice –abrió el sobre–, viene de Norfolk.

Dentro había una carta y un folleto, comenzando a leer el contenido con rapidez. Se sentó con ellas sin despegar la mirada de su lectura.

–¿De qué se trata? –quiso saber la otra.

–Es un folleto de un internado para señoritas –comunicó–, seguramente es obra de Conni, ayer le pedí me mandase a los mejores profesores.

El Señor Kentver leyó en voz alta la misiva, la cual estaba escrita en un pergamino con una coloración amarillenta y letras de un rojo opaco marcado fuertemente en el papel.

_Querido Señor Kentver:_

_¿Se ha preguntado dónde encontrar una escuela que forme a una perfecta señorita? No lo piense más, la prestigiosa Granja Groosham es la opción que está buscando. Como podrá ver en el folleto que le anexamos, nuestro colegio es un internado de tiempo completo que ofrece un ambiente perfecto para jóvenes entre doce y dieciséis años que no han podido ser reformados correctamente._

_La Granja Groosham se localiza en una isla frente a las costas de Norfolk. No existe un transporte regular que comunique a la isla, evitando con ello la presencia de visitas inoportunas relacionadas con el mundo del espectáculo…_

–Nada de cámaras –interrumpió Margaret.

–Ni reporteros indiscretos –secundó el hombre, retomando su lectura.

…_sólo se permite un día de vacaciones al año. Nunca se invita a los padres a visitar la escuela, excepto en ocasiones especiales._

_Estoy seguro de que las excelentes instalaciones y altos niveles educativos de la Granja Groosham serán sumamente benéficos para su hija. Espero recibir su respuesta en la próxima media hora._

_Atentamente:_

_Jonh Kilgraw_

_Subdirector de la Granja Groosham_

–¿Media hora? –consultó su reloj el Señor Kentver– Es tiempo suficiente.

Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear a ver el folleto adjunto, tecleó rápidamente el número que estaba escrito al final de la carta, primero se oyó un zumbido, seguido de varios chasquidos. Roselyn no se sorprendió de la decisión tan apresurada tomada, limitándose a terminar su desayuno mientras los adultos esperaban la contestación del otro lado de la línea.

–_¿Hola?_ –dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

–¿El Señor Kilgraw? –preguntó directamente al grano.

–_Él habla_ –la voz era suave, casi como un susurro–. _Supongo que es usted el Señor Kentver._

–Así es. Recibí su folleto esta mañana, usted sabe, la Granja Groosham.

–_¿Ha tomado ya una decisión?_

–Sin duda alguna. Para ser sincero, deseo inscribir a mi hija lo antes posible, es necesario que se transforme en una correcta dama y su colegio parece el adecuado.

–_No se preocupe, Señor Kentver_ –la voz al otro lado hablaba suavemente–. _Después de unos cursos en la Granja Groosham verá a su hija convertida en… una persona un tanto diferente._

–¿Cuándo puede empezar?

–_Hoy mismo._

–Perfecto.

–_Hay un tren que sale de la calle Liverpool rumbo a King's Lynn a la una de la tarde. Otros dos alumnos lo tomarán también, Roselyn puede viajar con ellos._

–Perfecto, perfecto –repitió como si no hubiese nada mejor.

–_Y… Señor Kentver…_ –la voz del Subdirector se dejó escuchar– _no aprobamos la presencia de los padres aquí en Groosham. Nuestros alumnos responden con mayor rapidez si se encuentran incomunicados de su familia y su casa. Pero, si usted quiere acom…_

–En lo absoluto, la mandaré con mi chofer.

–_Entonces, espero verla esta tarde. Adiós, Señor Kentver._

El Subdirector colgó después de eso, la Señora Kentver esperó por la respuesta de su marido, no podía creer que habían encontrado otro internado en tan poco tiempo.

–Sube a hacer tu maleta –volteó a ver a la chica castaña–, partirás en una hora.

No se sorprendió con ello, había escuchado el rumbo de la conversación, así que supo que volvía a estar donde al principio: lejos de su verdadera familia, incomunicada con todos para evitar mala publicidad al matrimonio "perfecto". Roselyn fue a su cuarto e hizo rápidamente una maleta pequeña, no tenía uniforme de la nueva escuela ni los libros que solicitaban en la misma, por lo que sólo empacó un poco de ropa cómoda. Mientras doblaba un par de blusas se sintió observada.

Volteó a derecha e izquierda pero allí no había nadie, sin embargo, la sensación no se apartó. Con disimulo se asomó a la ventana desde donde pudo contemplar el amplio jardín y un poco más allá la calle con algunos postes de teléfono. Sobre los cables se encontraba un pájaro de gran tamaño y color negro como la pez, las plumas colgaban de su cuerpo como una sucia capa, símbolo distintivo de los cuervos. Miraba hacia el dormitorio con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Roselyn retrocedió un paso instintivamente, el cuervo soltó un graznido fantasmal y se elevó por los aires.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar un review. ¡Bonita lectura!**


	3. Llegada a la isla

**Perdonen por el tiempo sin actualizar, no sabía bien cómo compaginar la historia, espero les guste el avance que vamos teniendo. A decir verdad me siento un poco ansiosa con este capítulo debido a que es importante por muchos motivos, espero no haya quedado tan mal. Perdonen si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía o gramática, lo escribí en mi escuela con la inspiración que me llegó en ese instante, pero lo corrijo en unos momentos.**

**¡Bonita lectura!**

* * *

Roselyn despidió con un fuerte abrazo a Andrei, el joven chofer rumano que Margaret había contratado para su uso personal. A pesar del repudio de la actriz la mayoría de los sirvientes le tenían cierta simpatía o quizá sólo le miraban con pena al saber el trato del que era víctima cuando las cámaras no enfocaban a la perfecta familia.

–Cuídese, señorita –le dijo en el oído.

–Sí… –murmuró a su vez la castaña.

–No intente huir, por favor, estará en una isla lejos de las ciudades importantes, dudo mucho que logre salir de allí e incluso si lo hace podría lastimarse en el proceso.

–Estaré bien, Andrei, estaré bien –se separó lentamente–, la Granja Groosham no podrá conmigo.

–Granja Groosham… –murmuró el rubio frente a ella.

–¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callado desde que te dije el nombre del sitio al cual iría.

–Oh, no es nada –intentó sonreír para ella.

–En ese caso, debo irme, el tren está a punto de partir.

–Antes de que lo haga…

Andrei sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, ofreciéndoselo a la niña. Se trataba de un moño hecho de dos hilos rojo y blanco, de su nudo central colgaba un dije plateado de un trébol de cuatro hojas. Roselyn le miró confundida, no entendía a qué se debía eso.

–Para la buena suerte –aclaró al ver su mirada de confusión.

La castaña asintió, tomándolo con suavidad y metiéndoselo en el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgando del lado derecho, allí ya descansaba una fotografía de su madre y hermanos, así como unos dulces, el folleto de la Granja Groosham y un yoyo. El chofer asintió al ver que estaba lista, ayudándole a subir al tren. Roselyn verificó el número de su asiento y entró en el vagón correspondiente, en el mismo ya se encontraban dos niños de aproximadamente su edad.

El que se hallaba a la derecha de la puerta tenía el cabello rubio cenizo ligeramente alborotado, sus ojos eran castaños, su piel clara de tonalidad lechosa, no debía medir más de 1.45 m, usaba una camisa azul de manga larga a cuadros y pantalones oscuros con zapatos deportivos. Miraba el piso del compartimiento como si no hubiese nada más interesante en el mundo.

El chico a la izquierda era un par de centímetros más bajo que el otro; tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules, su piel parecía más bronceada que la de ellos, lo cual indicaba que recientemente había estado en un sitio tropical, llevaba una camiseta amarilla con estampado de superhéroes y pantalones caqui con unos tenis. En sus manos tenía una tira cómica que leía con gran interés.

–Supongo que eres la última –dijo el rubio.

–¿Ehhh? –le miró confundida.

–La última chica, la que va a Groosham, ¿no? –aclaró.

–S-Sí –tartamudeó nerviosa.

–Nosotros también vamos para allá –habló el castaño, dejando el cómic de lado–. Me llamo Steve, él es Ian.

–Roselyn –se presentó.

–Siéntate con nosotros –el rubio se hizo a un lado, dejándole el sitio de la ventana.

Roselyn obedeció, sus pertenencias ya habían sido subidas en dos simples maletas, por lo cual sólo debía esperar a que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Notó que ambos chicos tenían la mirada fija en ella, prestándole más atención de la que deseaba, se preguntó si acaso ambos le reconocerían por el trabajo de su padre, esperando no fuera así.

–¿Cuál es tu historia? –preguntó el castaño– ¿Qué has hecho para que tu papi y mami te quieran miles de millas lejos de ellos?

–Me escapé del último internado –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

–¿También tú? Conque eres de las mías, ¿no? –sonrió señalándose con el pulgar derecho.

–¿Lo hiciste?

–Por supuesto… ya no soportaba a los maestros y sus estúpidas reglas.

–¿Qué hay de ti, Ian? –volteó a ver al chico a su izquierda.

–Sólo digamos que la Directora jamás verá a las serpientes de la misma manera –dijo desinteresadamente–. Pensaba que ya no quedaba ninguna escuela sin tener una mala referencia de mi, pero veo que me equivoqué. No importa, después de un par de días estoy seguro que ellos mismos pagan mi vuelo directo a casa.

–A mí también me enfada que mis padres encontrasen otro internado –bufó el castaño.

–¿Qué clase de colegio es la Granja Groosham? –preguntó Roselyn.

–¿Has leído el folleto? –le miró Ian.

–A decir verdad no, pero lo traigo conmigo –sacó un papel amarillento de su bolso, comenzando a leer lo más importante–. Dice que es una Academia de Arte con grandes espacios dedicados a la formación de los nuevos talentos, todos sus maestros son expertos en diferentes campos artísticos, contando con grandes conexiones en las más importantes compañías discográficas, de modelaje y fílmicas.

–Qué extraño… –Steve hizo un mohín– Según mis padres era una escuela militar con extensos terrenos donde entrenar y forjar a un verdadero soldado.

–¿Ehhh? –le miró sorprendida Roselyn– No creo que la Granja cumpla con ambas funciones, Ian, ¿qué sabes tú? ¿A qué tipo de escuela vamos?

–A un Colegio cristiano –recargó el rostro en su mano izquierda–, al menos es lo que le han dicho a mi madre.

–¡Es imposible que sea las tres cosas! –se angustió con dichos comentarios.

–¿Tal vez haya espacio para los tres? Después de todo se trata de una isla completa, ¿no?

–Realmente me tiene sin cuidado –el rubio sacó unos audífonos de su bolsillo, colocándoselos de inmediato dispuesto a no prestarles mayor atención.

El tren anunció que estaba a punto de partir, Steve riñó a Ian ligeramente por ser tan descortés, Roselyn apretó con mayor fuerza el folleto que todavía sostenía, ¿a qué clase de sitio le estaban mandando sus padres? ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran aceptado sin siquiera investigar al respecto? Lo cierto es que no les importaba nada de ello mientras le mantuviera alejada de sus vidas, se dijo. Dejó caer el papel en donde se exponía punto por punto cada uno de los beneficios de la Granja, exaltándola a un nivel increíble, nuevamente se sentía arrojada de un lado a otro, llevada por la corriente sin poder resistirse. Justo en ese momento alguien tocó el vidrio a su derecha, volteó sorprendida topándose con Andrei, el joven le sonreía tranquilamente, por lo cual abrió la ventana.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, asomándose con curiosidad.

–Le he traído esto –mostró una pequeña flor blanca con forma de campanilla.

–No tenías que, después de todo ya has hecho suficiente.

–Está bien –se la acomodó en el ojal del abrigo café que llevaba–, es un recuerdo para que no se olvide de nosotros, asegúrese de regresar con bien.

–Sí. Es muy linda –la miró con detenimiento–, ¿cómo se llama?

–_Ghiocei_ –respondió, alzando el rostro.

–¿Ghiocei?

–Así es, Roselyn, tengo una última cosa qué decirle… –se acercó a su oído.

El pitido de la locomotora se dejó oír e instantes después la pista fue despejada permitiendo su partida. La castaña continuó en la misma posición unos instantes, mirando cómo la estación con Andrei en ella empezaba lentamente a alejarse, cada vez se volvía más pequeña hasta que finalmente estuvo fuera de vista, sólo entonces se permitió entrar correctamente en el vagón y cerrar la ventana.

El recorrido ocurrió sin sobresaltos, apenas una ligera conversación con los otros chicos. Steve era hijo de un veterano de guerra, el cual esperaba sus siete vástagos siguieran sus pasos, por ello mismo había metido al castaño en los más prestigiosos colegios sin ver resultados hasta el momento, había sido expulsado del tercero en el año tras haberse fugado del mismo. Groosham parecía ser la solución a todos sus problemas, era el Colegio militar que por tanto tiempo buscase y no había dudado un instante en inscribirlo. Por su parte Ian era el hijo más joven de una amplia familia cristiana, sus seis hermanas mayores se habían casado ya con hombres rectos que dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo a obras de caridad, su madre esperaba fuera Sacerdote en el futuro, por lo cual le había inscrito en diferentes conventos sin que se reformara, cada una de sus bromas era peor que la anterior; cuando finalmente su madre había perdido toda esperanza el folleto de la la Granja Groosham había aparecido en su puerta, describiéndola como un Colegio cristiano en donde habían completado sus estudios diferentes sacerdotes famosos.

Cuando llegaron a King's Lynn la temperatura parecía haber descendido un par de grados, Roselyn se abrochó correctamente su saco y bajó del vagón en compañía de los otros chicos. Un encargado dejó sus maletas a su lado antes de volver a subir y partir con el tren. La castaña miró a ambos lados sin distinguir ningún hombre elegantemente vestido que les esperara, ni alguno que pareciera un artista buscándoles. Steve se sentó en su maleta mientras que Ian continuó escuchando música con tranquilidad.

–¿Creen que se hayan olvidado de nosotros? –preguntó la chica.

–Espero no, el viaje de regreso a casa no me saldría barato –se quejó el castaño.

Apenas había dicho tales palabras cuando un hombre jorobado y francamente deforme se les acercó, su indumentaria era vieja y decolorada, en sus manos sostenía un pedazo de cartón en donde alguien escribiese torpemente con marcador negro "Granja Groosham". Roselyn retrocedió un par de pasos por inercia, Ian se quitó los auriculares y Steve se paró en el acto.

–Amos, han llegado –les saludó–, Gregor los estaba esperando.

–Un placer, Gregor –intentó sonar cortés.

–Andando, el coche no queda muy lejos –tomó el equipaje de todos con maestría y caminó cojeando de una pierna.

–¿Necesita que le ayude?

–No, joven ama, no, Gregor puede –informó con orgullo.

Llegaron ante un coche negro que parecía una carroza fúnebre, en sus costados ostentaba el nombre del Colegio al cual se dirigían. Gregor dejó las maletas en la parte posterior y los niños subieron juntos tras esto. El jorobado comenzó a decir lo mucho que les gustaría la Granja, jurando que después no desearían volver a casa. Roselyn quiso en vano distraerse con el paisaje de los sitios que pasaban, pero las ventanas estaba polarizadas de ambos lados, por lo cual tuvo que contentarse con sacar su viejo yoyo y jugar con el mismo, era un recuerdo de su hermano mayor que había mantenido escondido de la vista de Adam y Margaret por miedo a que se lo quitasen. Los otros niños parecían abstraídos en sus cosas, por lo cual no les dijo nada.

Después de unos minutos el coche se detuvo y Gregor informó que podían bajar. Los tres lo hicieron presurosos, el sitio apestaba a formaldehido, como si recientemente hubiera sido utilizado para llevar un cuerpo de la morgue al cementerio; se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que se hallaban en la costa, la densa niebla no permitía ver a más de cinco metros de distancia, por lo cual se preguntaron cómo llegarían a su destino sin perderse en el trayecto, quizás el barco que les llevaría tenía un moderno sistema de radar y ecolocalización.

–Me parece que el Capitán ya está aquí –informó Gregor con las maletas de Roselyn en una mano y las de los chicos en la otra.

Después de un recibimiento tan extraño no debería haberles sorprendido lo que vendría a continuación. Una pequeña barca junto al muelle se balanceaba con el movimiento de las olas, en la misma se encontraba un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, su cabello estaba en desorden y tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era que no tenía manos con las cuales maniobrar el timón, sirviéndose para ello de unos ganchos.

–Veo que los has traído, bien hecho, Gregor –le dijo el hombre–. Soy el Capitán Bloodbath, ustedes deben ser los reclutas de este año.

Ninguno de ellos contestó, ¿en qué clase de Colegio se habían inscrito? Nada de lo hasta ahora visto parecía normal, era como si las cosas sólo se volvieran más extrañas y retorcidas conforme avanzaban. Los niños subieron con cuidado en la barca junto con Gregor y sus pertenencias, con lo cual la misma se hundió un poco más en el agua, Roselyn temió que naufragaran a la mitad del camino, ella no era realmente buena nadando y los mares de Inglaterra eran helados, moriría de hipotermia antes de alcanzar la costa.

En contra de todo pronóstico, el Capitán Bloodbath condujo el transporte con seguridad, como si supiera exactamente a dónde iba sin importar cuán densa fuese la niebla. Roselyn escuchó la madera crujir mientras surcaba las olas, ¿podría la frágil embarcación llegar entera a puerto? Su pregunta fue contestada varios minutos después cuando alcanzaron la isla donde se asentaba la Granja. Era muy grande aunque lucía extrañamente gris, como si quisiera confundirse entre el cielo nublado y el mar turbio. Gregor bajó las maletas de los tres niños, llevándolas consigo a paso cansado.

–Por aquí, amos –les condujo por unos caminos retorcidos.

Siguieron al jorobado dejando detrás de sí al Capitán sin manos, el cual comenzó a enrollar la soga para amarrar la barca al pequeño puerto. Cerca de la costa había gran cantidad de acantilados, lo cual dificultaba la entrada o salida de visitas inesperadas, subieron a un _jeep_ destartalado y atravesaron un bosquecillo que parecía guardar algunos secretos en su interior y finalmente llegaron a su destino.

En la cima de una colina un enorme edificio estilo Victoriano se lograba apreciar, más que un Colegio asemejaba la mansión embrujada de las películas de Halloween: era más alto que ancho con techos inclinados y torres altas, gárgolas con expresiones horribles en el rostro y chimeneas de ladrillos, siendo perturbador el hecho de que todas las ventanas tenían barrotes. Roselyn se preguntó si aún estaba a tiempo de regresar con el Capitán Bloodbath, mas al recordar a ese sujeto descartó inmediatamente la idea. Gregor subió los peldaños de la entrada y tocó a la puerta, la misma fue abierta por una mujer regordeta de cara seria y cabello perfectamente recogido en un chongo, usaba un vestido gris de cuello alto cerrado con un broche de plata, su vestimenta llegaba hasta el suelo, recordando el estilo victoriano, sobre sus ojos descansaban unos espejuelos dorados; contempló a los niños en silencio.

–Ahhh, perfecto –se movió, permitiéndoles pasar–. Bienvenidos, soy la Profesora Windergast.

–Encantada, yo soy Roselyn Kentver –se presentó la castaña.

–Masson, Steve.

–Freeman, Ian.

–Los Señores Fitch y Teagle estaban esperándolos, lamentablemente las cabezas de la Granja se encuentran momentáneamente indispuestas, por lo cual el Subdirector Kilgraw se hará cargo de ustedes. Acompáñenme, les llevaré a terminar los trámites, Gregor, lleva el equipaje a los cuartos.

El jorobado comenzó a subir las escaleras del segundo piso dispuesto a cumplir con el encargo mientras entonaba una cancioncilla tétrica. Los niños siguieron a la mujer hasta un lugar apartado de la casa donde se hallaba el complejo de oficinas de los diferentes profesores. Se sentaron en unas sillas que allí habían mientras que la Profesora Windergast se dirigía a un escritorio de donde tomó una carpeta, luego entró por una puerta negra, diciendo le esperaran. Por unos momentos escucharon unas voces hablar apagadamente hasta que la mismo mujer salió.

–Kentver, Roselyn.

La chica dio un pequeño respingo al oír su nombre, el castaño a su izquierda le empujó con suavidad mientras que el rubio bufaba ante ello. Con paso lento e inseguro caminó el corto recorrido que la maestra le indicase hasta llegar a una puerta con grandes letras negras garigoleadas.

**Jonh Kilgraw**

**Subdirector**

Tragó grueso antes de decidirse a entrar, quizás estaba siendo paranoica, pero algo de lo que había allí no le agradaba, era como si el aire fuese ligeramente más pesado que en el resto de Inglaterra. Tocó tres veces con su mano derecha, la suave y aterciopelada voz del otro lado le invitó a pasar, por lo cual giró el picaporte.

La oficina del subdirector no era muy grande, tenía apenas un escritorio de caoba con hermoso acabado, un par de sillas enfrente del mismo y un librero donde parecían estar reunidos todos los datos de los alumnos de la Granja. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas a pesar de que en Inglaterra el día generalmente era nublado, sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que detrás del escritorio se encontraba un pequeño refrigerador, ¿para qué querría el Subdirector un objeto como ése en su oficina?

–Siéntate –pidió, casi como un murmullo.

Por un extraño motivo sintió cierta fascinación por el hombre frente a ella, era alto y de piel muy clara, pareciendo que nunca se asoleara, estaba vestido con ropajes negros, el mismo color de sus cabellos, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo. El Subdirector sonrió al tenerle frente a sí, Roselyn se sintió como un ratón siendo observado por un halcón… o quizá un búho, no podría decirlo con exactitud.

–Miss Roselyn, un placer que nos acompañe –se inclinó un poco más para verla mejor–, le aseguro que los terrenos de la Granja son los mejores para la formación de gente de su… tipo.

–Gracias…

La castaña no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Por instinto se abrazó a sí misma, notando que la sonrisa en el Subdirector se ampliaba cada vez más, el hombre sacó una carpeta en donde estaba la información académica que los otros Internados tenían de referencia.

–¿De Uxbridge, cierto?

–Sí.

–Del matrimonio Kentver, ampliamente conocido en Inglaterra –en su frente por un breve momento apareció una arruga.

–Sí…

–¿Cuál es su tipo de sangre? –preguntó mientras pasaba unas hojas sin siquiera voltear a verla.

–¿Perdón?

–Su tipo de sangre, ya sabe, para cualquier emergencia.

–AB+

–Ohhh… –murmuró, alzando la vista en ese momento– Veo que tiene cierta afinidad por salirse de la escuela, como pudo notar nos hallamos incomunicados del exterior por varias millas, el único medio de transporte es el bote de nuestro buen amigo, el Capitán Bloodbath, y el mismo no acepta pasajeros de ningún tipo. Le aconsejo no intente escapar, podría resultar lastimada y no queremos que eso suceda, ¿o sí?

Roselyn negó con la cabeza lentamente.

–Bien, ya que eso queda aclarado le entrego su horario de clases, así como la asignación de dormitorios, ¿no tiene inconveniente alguno en compartirlo, cierto? Allí encontrará sus pertenencias, su uniforme y pijama correspondiente. Los libros también le serán entregados aquí –le dio una hoja amarillenta escrita en letras color vino–. ¿Alguna duda?

–¿Puedo llamar a casa? –a decir verdad no le importaba estar lejos del matrimonio Kentver, pero le agradaría escuchar la voz de Agatha, la cocinera, de Mildred, la mucama o la de Andrei de vez en cuando.

–Me temo que no es posible, en la isla no tenemos servicio de teléfono –comunicó tranquilamente.

Roselyn se sintió en una prisión.

–Ahora, sólo resta que firme las… normas del Colegio.

El Subdirector le extendió un papel que parecía un contrato, en el margen inferior había una enorme línea indicando dónde debía colocar su nombre, la castaña lo recibió; después de eso le entregó una pluma para que firmase mas cuando iba a tomarla entre sus dedos el hombre le picó con la punta de la misma, sacándole sangre. La castaña retiró la mano con prontitud.

–Es sólo un piquetito –se divirtió con su reacción–, firme.

Sin estar muy segura de ello la niña hizo lo que le pedía, apenas terminaba de escribir su apellido cuando el hombre le quitó el papel sin darle tiempo a leer las letras pequeñas.

–Perfecto, perfecto –enrolló el reglamento–, todo en orden, con ustedes tres serán 91, siete veces trece, un buen número, ¿no lo cree? Espere a que pasen los demás y luego Mrs. Windergast vendrá por ustedes para llevarles a sus respectivos cuartos.

Se paró con prontitud y salió de la oficina, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella notó cómo el Subdirector se guardaba la hoja en el interior de su levita negra. Afuera Ian mascullaba molesto porque su celular no tenía señal y no funcionaba dentro de la isla mientras que Steve leía la misma tira cómica por quinta o sexta ocasión en el día. Roselyn se sentó en el lugar que ocupase antes.

–Masson, Steve –le llamó la misma mujer.

–Supongo que es mi turno –guardó el cómic.

–Lleva una pluma –le sugirió la castaña.

El chico entró en el despacho justo como la castaña lo hiciere antes, dejándole a solas con el rubio. Cuando Mrs. Windergast dio la vuelta para acomodar algunos papeles Ian se dirigió a ella a media voz sin voltear a verle.

–Debemos estar juntos en esto.

–¿Ehhh? –le contempló con sus ojos avellana.

–¿Algo de aquí te parece normal? –ella negó con la cabeza y él continuó– Sin importar qué pase debemos tener alguien en quien confiar, lo hemos discutido Steve y yo hace un momento… no nos separemos.

Roselyn asintió, se sentía mejor sabiendo que podía contar con alguien a saber que estaba sola en una isla llena de sujetos extraños, no sabía qué seguiría a continuación y francamente le aterraba lo ya visto. Minutos después Steve salía molesto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí y metiéndose el pulgar derecho en la boca. Se sentó donde antes mascullando algunos insultos.

–Freeman, Ian –la voz de Mrs. Windergast se dejó oír de nuevo.

–Lo mejor es apresurar esto –caminó decidido hasta la misma puerta negra.

–Ese maldito Director… –se quejó el castaño.

–¿También te ha picado?

–Estaba sacando mi bolígrafo cuando lo hizo, sólo sonrió y dijo que firmara.

La chica quedó en silencio. Poco después Ian regresó con ellos y la profesora que les llevase a las oficinas les condujo por los pasillos hasta la segunda planta donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Dejó a Roselyn en la Sala Oeste pidiendo se pusiera cómoda, por ser el primer día podían desempacar y faltar a sus respectivas clases, las cuales diferían si se era niño o niña, únicamente todos se reunían en el Comedor Principal, el cual estaba bajando las escaleras a la izquierda. Después llevó a los chicos hasta la parte Norte, indicándoles que compartirían habitación con otros dos estudiantes y les dejó a solas. El dormitorio era amplio aunque lucía algo tétrico para su gusto, las camas eran sencillas y las ventanas se encontraban demasiado altas para ser funcionales, en el centro del cuarto hallaron las maletas que Gregor llevase consigo tras bajarse de la lancha.

Los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y seleccionaron una cama desocupada, lo cual no era muy difícil puesto que allí habían seis camas extra. Ambos comenzaron a desempacar sin prisa alguna mientras estudiaban el sitio en cuestión.

–¿Crees que nos han creído? –preguntó en un susurro el rubio a su amigo.

–Espero que sí, hemos estado muy convincentes, especialmente tú, ¡casi me trago la historia de tu antiguo colegio! Realmente te portas como un chico acostumbrado a recibir lo que pide.

–Tantos años conviviendo con Malfoy han servido de algo –se burló.

Ron rió sonoramente al escuchar eso, Harry se puso un dedo en la boca pidiendo silencio aunque la verdad es que a él también le daba risa. Intentaron callarse para no levantar sospechas; a pesar de que el resto de alumnos debía tener clases en ese momento no podían correr ningún riesgo, sobre todo con esos sujetos tan extraños a su alrededor y estando completamente incomunicados de la isla inglesa.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Ron– Pensábamos que las clases eran mixtas aquí.

–Separados de Roselyn no podremos protegerla de los peligros, debemos ganarnos su confianza para vernos en los ratos libres –comunicó–. Eso o volvernos una chica para estar más cerca.

–Buena suerte con ello –torció la boca molesto, no le apetecía usar la poción multijugos para cambiar de sexo durante tiempo indefinido sólo por la misión encubierta.

–No creo que podamos hacerlo –se sinceró–. Aquí parece registrarse minuciosamente la entrada y salida de los estudiantes y en esta ocasión sólo una chica había sido aceptada.

–Hablando de aceptados… –el tono de su voz decayó.

–Lo sé… –volteó a ver su dedo en donde un pequeño punto producto del pinchazo apenas lograba vislumbrarse.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar un review, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Conociendo la Granja

**Perdonen el tiempo que dejé esta historia, francamente no pensaba continuarla debido a otros proyectos, pero me he animado a hacerlo, espero les guste. Hoy explico un poco más el mundo de la Granja, incluyo pequeños spoilers de estos libros, pero no en demasía, sin embargo, es importante para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Si cometo un error, espero puedan corregirme. Según yo, no se tiene un registro del Jefe de aurores en esta línea del tiempo, así que dejaré al último dado: el reemplazo de Scrimgeour, Gawain Robards, a quien apenas se hace una corta mención en los libros.**

**También, en este punto de la historia los chicos apenas inician su carrera profesional, por lo que Hermione está todavía en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Sin más qué decir por el momento, disfruten del fic.**

* * *

Para las familias muggle la Granja Groosham se localizaba en una isla cercana a Norfolk, pero Harry sabía que en los mapas no figuraba ninguna. Y sin embargo, allí estaban, en medio de la isla Skrull, hogar de una Escuela de Magia y Hechicería que se había mantenido incomunicada del mundo mágico desde varias centurias atrás.

Como un buen auror haría, Harry había localizado cualquier documento que presentase información de la misma antes de embarcarse en esa misión. Para su mala suerte, los registros del Ministerio eran limitados al respecto, apenas mencionando su aislamiento, número escaso de alumnos y el ingreso de los mismos poco antes de cumplir los trece años. Sin embargo, tras consultar los reportes de los muggle logró encontrar diferentes artículos interesantes; en más de una ocasión la Granja se había visto envuelta en algún altercado con ellos, el más interesante databa de un periódico de 1988, en ellos se relataba un ataque cardíaco masivo sufrido por un joven vicario llamado Percival, un joven que compartiera compartimiento en el tren con los nuevos reclutas de la Granja de ese entonces.

Vistiéndose como lo harían detectives muggle, Harry y Ron acudieron a St. Joseph's Abbey en Sussex, actual residencia del Padre Percival, sabiendo que él podría brindarles información que el Ministerio no poseía. Harry tocó a la puerta de la abadía, se trataba de una casa de tres pisos de estilo gótico rodeada por amplios jardines con especies diversas, una monja les recibió sonriente mientras les hacía pasar a la celda del hombre.

El vicario Percival rondaba los cincuenta o sesenta años, parecía una persona atormentada, su cabello y barba rubia comenzaban ya a encanecerse, sus dientes eran relucientes y portaba con orgullo las vestimentas religiosas, además del collarín llevaba un crucifijo de plata, un medallón de San Cristóbal y un broche con un símbolo pacifista. Ron no pudo sino compararle con su hermano mayor: el mismo nombre y, al parecer, ambos amaban su trabajo.

La celda era sencilla, apenas una cama individual y un pequeño librero con obras religiosas de diferentes épocas, sólo había una silla en la estancia en la cual el hombre estaba sentado y en una esquina descansaba una vieja guitarra.

–Padre Percival, somos los agentes Green y Hotchner –se presentó Harry con el hombre.

–Pueden llamarme Perci –les sonrió a ambos, ofreciendo asiento en la cama puesto que no había más sitios disponibles.

Harry y Ron se sentaron en el lugar, sintiéndose incómodos con ello, preferirían haberse reunido en otro sitio, allí olía a humedad e incienso, lo cual les recordaba ligeramente las clases con la Profesora Trelawney.

–¿Qué trae a dos detectives a un sitio como este? –les miró curioso.

–En realidad, estábamos haciendo una investigación de rutina –trató Harry el tema como un detective corriente lo haría–, ha habido algunos casos de niños desaparecidos últimamente, nuestro departamento ha encontrado un punto en común en todos ellos…

–Oh, sí, sí… –le interrumpió el hombre mientras aferraba la cruz con la mano derecha– Lo he visto en los periódicos, algo realmente terrible.

–Creemos que usted podría decirnos algo al respecto –continuó Ron–. Nuestras investigaciones dicen que lo único en que todos ellos coincidían era su reciente ingreso a una escuela especial…

El pelirrojo hizo una pausa, esperando ver algún rasgo en el reverendo, a éste se le crisparon las manos mientras sacaba de abajo de su sotana otros símbolos religiosos diversos y los tomaba con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera protegerse del peligro que rondaba cerca.

–Lo sabe, ¿no es verdad? –fue el turno de Harry de presionar– Sobre la Granja Grossham…

–¡Oh, esos pobres niños! –el rostro del reverendo se desencajó mientras emitía un alarido y agachaba el rostro– David, Jill, Jeff… ¿qué habrá sido de ellos?

–Entonces, ¿qué sabe al respecto? –Ron sabía que el Padre tenía una crisis, pero necesitaban información pronto, antes de que la siguiente víctima fuera reportada.

–La Orden… La Iglesia… nosotros sabemos que algo no anda bien en ese sitio… –se llevó las manos a la cabeza– La Granja Groosham está relacionada con la magia, ¡magia! Sé que no pueden creerme lo que digo, ¡pero es cierto! La magia existe, ¡existe!

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, el pobre hombre les daba un poco de compasión, era su reacción lo que hacía que las acciones del mundo mágico pasaran desapercibidas para los muggle, de no ser así, la histeria sería colectiva y nada bueno resultaría de ello. Le dejaron serenarse antes de continuar su relato.

–Las personas cercanas a Dios sabemos que todo el tiempo ha habido gente que se ha desviado del buen camino –continuó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y trataba de respirar con normalidad–, han intentado conocer y controlar esas fuerzas que nos rodean, ¡ello sólo está reservado a Dios! En los registros de nuestros conventos tenemos información de la Granja por varias centurias… se encarga de localizar a los niños con alto poder receptivo a las fuerzas de la Naturaleza y canalizarlos para sí. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha leído la Biblia?

El Padre les miró como si de ello dependiera el resto de la conversación, Ron no estaba muy familiarizado con las cuestiones religiosas, pero Harry asintió por los dos.

–Bien, entonces ambos habrán leído la importancia que guarda el número siete en nuestra vida –el Padre Perci se paró de la silla, buscando un viejo libro entre sus cosas–. El número perfecto: siete días de la semana, siete columnas de su casa, siete ojos de Dios que recorren la Tierra, siete hombres de Dios…

Ron volteó a ver a Harry, era obvio que el hombre comenzaba a desvariar y que no podrían tener nada útil de él. Sin embargo, el moreno recordó cuán importante podrían resultar comentarios como esos de gente que, como la profesora Trelawney, eran menospreciados por el resto. Finalmente el hombre pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, hojeando un libro de pasta descosida y deteniéndose en una hoja.

–Oh, aquí está: Ha nacido el séptimo hijo de un séptimo, quien tiene poder de curar, quien tiene el don de la clarividencia, él es capaz de grandes cosas, cuyos dones son infinitamente grandes. Mas cuidado con que caiga en las sombras, porque _luison_ es enemigo peligroso…

–¿Luison? –le miró Ron confundido.

–Desde hace miles de años se cree que el séptimo hijo del séptimo hijo y la séptima hija de la séptima hija tienen poderes que escapan a nuestra comprensión, sobre todo en lo relacionado a las artes curativas y clarividentes –el Padre Perci comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación de manera frenética–. Sé que no pueden creer lo que les digo, pero la Historia tiene registros de grandes médicos que cubrían esta característica. Si son bendecidos con el Arcángel Gabriel o ayudados por un demonio, francamente no lo sé, pero la Iglesia los reconoce como personas capaces de grandes cosas –se detuvo de pronto, volteando a verles–. La Granja Groosham también lo cree y eso al menos es lo que debe importarles a ustedes.

–No hay muchos niños que cumplan con dichas características… –Harry se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

Si lo que el Padre Perci decía, eso explicaba por qué el número de los estudiantes de Groosham era tan escaso, pues las grandes familias en Inglaterra eran cada vez más raras de encontrarse. Y si esos niños tenían capacidades para la magia tan grandes, ¿por qué Hogwarts no sabía de su existencia? ¿Cómo era posible que no fueran tomados en cuenta todos estos años?

–Y hay algo más: la comunidad mágica reconoce el número trece como la concentración de gran poder –el Padre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–¿La comunidad mágica? –Ron hizo una mueca, su familia jamás hizo una distinción especial con ese número y de haber existido algo así, lo sabría al ser de Sangre Pura.

–En todo el mundo se ha estudiado al número trece. Por algo se le relaciona con la mala suerte, ¿saben? –su mirada pareció desencajarse por un momento– Trece es la edad en que los demonios alcanzan la madurez, trece es la edad en que los poderes de un mago se manifiestan más intensamente.

Ambos chicos quedaron callados al escucharle hablar así. No podían asegurar o negar ello, pero al menos comprendían algo: cómo eran seleccionados los estudiantes de la Granja. Agradecieron al Padre antes de salir de allí, sentían que si continuaban con sus preguntas podrían obtener todavía información más valiosa, pero no sabían si el hombre estaría en condición de responder antes de tener que internarle en San Mungo.

–Algo más, ¡algo más! –el rubio se aferró a la chaqueta de Harry antes de que éste saliera de la estancia– Deben entender que yo no podía protegerlos, ¡no podía!

–¿De quiénes habla? –Harry creía que realmente necesitaba llamar a un Sanador, era obvio que el hombre tenía un estado mental muy delicado.

–¡De esos niños, en el tren! –Ron volteó a verle apenas pronunciase eso– De David, Jeffrey y Jill… Yo no podía hacer nada por ellos, apenas era un pobre presbítero, no podía hacer frente a tal mal… Sé que debí detenerlos ese día en el vagón del tren, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en la Granja… el sólo pensar que ellos habían sido llamados a la misma… ¡me rebasó, lo admito! ¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? –el hombre se soltó a llorar– Si en vez de cantar himnos todo el viaje les hubiera dicho que bajaran conmigo del tren… ¡quizá hubiéramos podido salvarles! Sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba en ese cuarto del Hospital… ¡tienen que entenderlo! ¡Yo no pude hacer nada!

Harry le tomó antes de que el Padre cayera a sus pies, llorando como un niño indefenso, Ron procedió a llamar inmediatamente a un Sanador, sólo esperaba que el hombre no sufriera un ataque antes de que el mismo llegara. Mientras esperaban por la persona que se haría cargo del problema, los dos amigos se miraron fijamente: ahora sabían cómo entrar a Groosham, pero comprendían que no sería tan sencillo como pensaban.

Luego de que el Sanador llegase a la abadía y se llevase con él al Padre para atenderlo debidamente en San Mungo esperando que brindase más información cuando se recuperara, Harry y Ron marcharon del lugar, sabiendo que debían reportar a su superior lo que el hombre les comentara respecto a la Granja.

–¿Crees que esté bien llevarlo a San Mungo? –preguntó Ron a su amigo, el Padre Perci ciertamente parecía detestar todo lo concerniente a la magia.

–No podemos llevarle a un Hospital muggle en el estado en el que se encuentra –dijo Harry, pensando al respecto–, y borrarle la memoria con ayuda de la magia podría destruir información valiosa de este caso.

–Aun así, espero lo mantengan alejado del resto de los pacientes, tanto por el bien de nuestro mundo como el suyo propio –negó con la cabeza.

Los dos se desaparecieron a las afueras de la abadía para reaparecer el Ministerio de Magia y poder llegar al Cuartel General de Aurores a brindar su informe, debido a la prontitud del caso, necesitaban comunicarlo a su Jefe antes de iniciar con el papeleo correspondiente. Gawain Robards les miró atentamente mientras le transmitían lo que el Padre les había informado sobre la Granja.

–¿Niños especiales? –se quitó las gafas del puente de la nariz– En cierto modo ya lo sabíamos, aunque nunca entendimos realmente cómo eran seleccionados los estudiantes de Groosham. Si verdaderamente su magia se manifiesta después de los trece años, Hogwarts y otras academias de magia no serían notificadas hasta ese momento, y si ellos han iniciado su formación académica en la Granja, seguramente rechazarían acudir a otro colegio cuando la carta del mismo llegase, o bien éstos podrían ser notificados que el alumno en cuestión ya recibe educación especial y no poner especial énfasis en reclutarlo para sí.

El jefe de aurores miró la foto de la nueva alumna de Groosham: Kentver Roselyn. Hija de dos celebridades muggle muy reconocidas, si algo le pasaba a la misma seguramente la prensa haría un escándalo que pondría su mundo al descubierto y eso era algo que no podían permitirse.

–Los aurores somos entrenados principalmente para terminar con los Magos Tenebrosos y custodiar Azkaban, pero la seguridad del mundo mágico es constantemente atacada desde diferentes direcciones que no sólo incluye a los nuestros, sino a las diferentes criaturas mágicas –hizo una pausa mientras analizaba cuál era la mejor opción en este caso–. Groosham alberga a diversas criaturas en su interior, al menos tenemos reporte de que uno de sus profesores es un hombre lobo.

Harry no dijo nada al respecto, pero si la Granja era lo suficientemente tolerante para permitir que un licántropo enseñase a sus estudiantes, no creía que pudiera ser tan mala. El mundo mágico todavía tenía prejuicios muy fuertes contra algunos seres mágicos, pensó si Lupin alguna vez hubiera tenido idea de ese sitio donde sería aceptado como un igual y, en dado caso, qué hubiera pasado.

–Buscaremos un registro de los niños que cumplan dichas características y, sino, crearemos uno. Es de vital importancia que ustedes puedan infiltrarse en sus terrenos no sólo para prevenir cualquier peligro sobre la nueva recluta, sino también para localizar a los niños desaparecidos –les comunicó con seriedad.

–¿Eso qué significa? –Ron frunció el ceño, entendía el rumbo de dicha misión y no le agradaba nada ello.

–Quiero decir que, ya que la Granja es muy estricta en la selección de sus profesores y, considerando su afán de reclutar a los niños con estas características, la única opción que encuentro es mandarlos a los dos de manera encubierta –su tono de voz no daba opción a réplica alguna.

–Eso significa un gran uso de poción Multijugos –trató de hacerle ver Harry, sabía que confiar gran parte del plan a una sola cuestión podía resultarles perjudicial–, ¿dónde podríamos reabastecernos si se nos acaba?

–Confío en que no sea así. De cualquier forma necesitaré reportes constantes de sus avances para saber que todo marcha bien, por más sencillo que parezca, estamos yendo a ciegas en esta misión –saber que no podía controlarlo todo le hacía sentirse incómodo.

–¿Qué hay del Padre Percival? –preguntó Ron– Estoy seguro que sabe más de la Granja, es realmente desesperante descubrir que los muggle están mejor enterados que nosotros, pero si pudiéramos acceder a sus recuerdos…

–No, bastante inestable se encuentra –Robards le miró como si hubiera sugerido la mayor idiotez del mundo–, no me arriesgaré a lastimar una mente muggle tan débil que, por lo demás, parece ser nuestra única pista concreta.

–Sin embargo, los tres chicos que mencionó conocer en el '88… –inició Harry– Si logramos ponernos en contacto con ellos o al menos descubrir qué fue de su vida, quizá podamos saber la otra forma en la que opera la Granja.

–O dejarle conocer a la misma nuestras intenciones –el jefe de aurores lo fulminó con la mirada–. No sabemos si viven o no, pero si intentamos acercarnos y ellos resultan Magos poderosos y leales a su escuela, inmediatamente pondremos la misión en peligro.

Harry calló, notando que era cierto, se reprendió mentalmente por no tenerlo en consideración.

–Sin embargo –el tono del hombre se suavizó–, mandaré a alguien a investigar qué fue de ellos, si todavía están vivos necesitamos saber qué cambió recientemente para que la Granja ponga en peligro nuestra existencia ante la comunidad muggle. Por el momento es todo, espero sus informes a la brevedad posible.

Harry y Ron salieron de allí dispuestos a terminar el papeleo lo antes posible, separándose para sus respectivas oficinas. El azabache sin embargo se desvió para entregar unos pergaminos de su anterior caso, tomó el ascensor para regresar pronto a su despacho cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

–¡Harry!

Detuvo la máquina permitiendo a una chica subir con él, el cabello castaño le caía sobre los hombros de una manera desordenada, llevaba un conjunto azul marino y varios papeles en las manos, al verla el chico sonrió.

–Qué sorpresa verte, Hermione, hace mucho que no te apareces por mi división.

–Tú también podrías darte una vuelta por la mía –le sonrió la chica–, últimamente he estado ocupada con diversas cuestiones de los derechos de los elfos.

El elevador se detuvo en el cuarto nivel, lugar del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, sin embargo, la chica no salió del mismo.

–En realidad voy a ver a Ron –aclaró risueñamente–, quería preguntarle si podemos comer juntos, últimamente no pasamos tanto tiempo como me gustaría.

–Bien, la nueva misión es delicada… –Harry puso como destino el segundo nivel del Ministerio de Magia– Creo que estaremos ocupados con la misma durante un tiempo.

–¿Debo preocuparme por ello? –le miró fijamente.

–No realmente –trató de convencerla, aunque él mismo no sabía qué pensar de eso.

–Prometen que tendrán cuidado durante la misma, ¿sí? –su tono de voz era el mismo que el empleado en Hogwarts cuando les reñía por no hacer la tarea.

–Como siempre –fue su respuesta.

–Es en serio –le detuvo del brazo antes de salir del elevador–. Harry, enfrentarse a… Voldemort, no te hace inmune a otros peligros… Ron últimamente ha estado muy confiado al respecto sólo por ser un auror reconocido. Así que, por favor, sean cuidadosos.

Recordar esa plática con Hermione le hacía ingresar a su primera clase en Groosham con cierta cautela. El Ministerio había localizado a dos niños más que cumplían con los requisitos de aceptación en la Granja, acercándose a ellos antes de que la misma lo hiciera. Mandaron a un mago competente a sus casas para explicarles su condición mágica e inscribirlos en Hogwarts con un año de atraso, sabían que la no manifestación de sus poderes les ponía en desventaja con el resto de los alumnos, pero era mejor tenerlos resguardados de cualquier peligro que a la deriva en el mundo muggle.

Así, tanto Harry como Ron habían podido tomar sus lugares cuando el sobre de Norfolk llegó, asistiendo a la estación del tren como se esperaba que ocurriera. Ambos no pudieron evitar sentir cierta añoranza mientras hacían ese recorrido con Roselyn, de una u otra manera les recordaba sus días en Hogwarts, sin embargo, comprendían la importancia de la misión y el buen resultado de la misma.

Mentalmente Harry comenzó a trazar un itinerario de la Granja, tratando de comprender cómo funcionaba la misma. Su habitación se encontraba en una de las altas torres, estaba dispuesta de manera circular, habiendo una cama que correspondía a cada hora del reloj, él había elegido la de las 3 y Ron se había instalado en la de las 4, a su lado. Una campana les había despertado a las 7:00 am e inmediatamente el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto se habían levantado, casi deseando empezar el nuevo día en el Colegio, algo que no se veía en Hogwarts.

El día anterior se habían presentado con los chicos, pero tanto él como Ron concordaban en que algo raro pasaba allí, si bien no eran estirados como Draco Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherin, al menos no se comportaban como los chicos normales de 12 a 16 años lo harían. Para empezar no bromeaban entre ellos, ni cuchilleaban después del toque de queda, incluso les habían ignorado un poco al llegar, sin embargo, lo realmente raro era que, al presentarse, todos habían dicho un nombre diferente a aquél que llevaban bordado en su pijama y, al preguntarles, sólo sonrieran como si no entendieran el hecho.

El desayuno se tomaba a las 7:45 am, para ese entonces ya debían haberse bañado y bajado por el mismo aunque no sabían si lo mejor sería brincárselo. Les habían dado lo que parecía huevos con tocino, pero ambos dudaban que los huevos fueran de gallina y encima el tocino estaba rancio, Ron comió su desayuno lo más tranquilamente que pudo, pero él tuvo que dejarlo de lado.

A las 9:30 se dirigieron con el resto de sus compañeros a su primera clase. El resto parecía sumamente encantado con ello, a pesar de que se trataba de Latín doble, clase que tanto Harry como Ron calificarían de aburrida, Hogwarts jamás daría dicha materia como obligatoria.

Entraron en el salón en silencio, para su sorpresa, el profesor de Latín era el subdirector. John Kilgraw estaba sentado tras el escritorio, a pesar de ser un día brillante y soleado, había mandado cerrar todas las ventanas e incluso poner los postigos, sirviéndose de una vela para alumbrar todo el salón. A Harry no le quedó duda alguna de que se trataba de un vampiro, en realidad resultaba fácil de identificar, incluso si no se era un experto en el tema. Ron tragó saliva pesadamente, no le agradaba la idea de estar con una criatura de la noche en el mismo sitio.

–Buenos días, queridos alumnos –el subdirector habló calmadamente en perfecto latín, ninguno de los chicos pareció tener problema con entenderle–, como ya han podido notar, el día de hoy nos acompañan dos nuevos compañeros, espero les trate de la manera que se… merecen –sonrió y, por un breve momento, Harry estuvo seguro de ver sus colmillos–. Estoy seguro de que muy pronto ambos se darán cuenta de que las cosas se irán aclarando para ellos con el tiempo y comprenderán que se encuentran donde deben estar. La escuela puede parecer un poco fuera de lo común al principio, incluso anormal, pero lo que aquí enseñamos rebasa los sueños de todos.

El resto de los alumnos asintieron a ello, como si no entendieran cómo alguien pudiera pensar lo contrario, Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron, realmente no le gustaba el rumbo de todo eso.

–Principalmente, recomiendo que no luchen contra nosotros. Traten de entendernos: somos diferentes. Claro que ustedes también lo son, los séptimos hijos de séptimos hijos, ¡qué especial es eso!

Ron pensó en ese momento asegurarse que Ginny no deseara tener una familia numerosa, no se imaginaba a una sobrina suya estudiando allí: ésa realmente podría ser tomada por una amenaza del Subdirector.

–Así que, por favor, siéntanse como en su casa –sonrió el pálido hombre antes de empezar la lección.

Incluso si las palabras de un principio sonasen aterradoras, ambos chicos coincidieron en que la clase resultaba interesante, todos hablaban el latín con fluidez y platicaban entre sí como viejos amigos, nadie hizo referencia a fechas antiguas o viejas batallas que recordar. Incluso cuando él preguntó cuál era el castigo por quedarse dormido al ver cómo Ron bostezaba de tanto en tanto, se le informó que en Groosham no había castigos.

A las 11:00 am se les dio un pequeño descanso, topándose en el mismo con Roselyn, la chica parecía francamente asustada, corriendo los dos de inmediato a su lado para intentar apoyarla.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron, ayudándole a sentarse en un asiento libre del comedor.

–Yo no… No sé en qué sitio hemos caído… –murmuró con la mirada perdida.

–¿A qué te refieres? Los maestros son un poco raros y los alumnos… bueno, también –se rascó la cabeza sin un argumento convincente–. Pero no puede ser tan malo.

–No, Steve, no entiendes –se dirigió a él con su falsa identidad–. Hace rato tuve clase de modelado con Mr. Creer… podrías pensar que hicimos jarrones y ollas, pero no… nos puso a hacer figuras de cera de hombres y mujeres… –un sudor frío bajó por su nuca– Y al final, al final… el profesor les puso cabello de verdad… Oh, Dios… ¿A dónde hemos llegado, chicos?

Ron y Harry se miraron fijamente. Realmente no les gustaba el rumbo que tomaba todo esto, era obvio que el maestro no pensaba cambiar su programa sólo porque tuviera una estudiante nueva que no entendía el alcance de la magia o lo dañina que podría resultar en las manos equivocadas. Le dijeron palabras de consuelo para intentar calmarla hasta que la campana sonó anunciando su siguiente clase, una rubia pecosa que se presentó como Shipton les dijo que se encargaría de escoltarla, pero Roselyn dio un respingo cuando quiso llevarle del brazo, asegurando que podía caminar por sí sola.

–Tranquila, nos veremos después –le despidió Harry.

–Nos vemos en el siguiente descanso –le recordó Ron.

–Oh, Ian, Steve, ¿qué haría sin ustedes? –les abrazó antes de seguir a la extraña chica por los pasillos.

La siguiente clase de los chicos era Inglés a las 12:30. La profesora encargada de la materia era Miss Pedicure, era casi totalmente ciega y completamente calva. Por debajo de las telas de su vestido sobresalían unas vendas e inmediatamente supieron de qué se trataba: su maestra era una momia. Al parecer eso no molestaba al resto de los estudiantes, si bien se movía con increíble lentitud, comenzó a dar una charla sobre Shakespeare que indicaba que lo había conocido en el pasado.

–Era realmente un desastre en persona –sonrió a todos, dejando ver una dentadura perfecta–, aunque no lo crean tenía una pésima memoria, constantemente estaba perdiendo sus manuscritos de las obras, de no haber sido por un colega puede que incluso Hamlet no llegase a ver la luz.

A la 1:15 era el almuerzo. Esta vez Ron no pudo terminarse el estofado y no lo culpaba, no sabían qué carne era la que lo componía, pero indudablemente tampoco querían averiguarlo. Roselyn se unió a ellos a esa hora, sintiéndose más aliviada al ver caras conocidas.

–Yo que ustedes ni lo probaba –les dijo con una cara de asco–. En mi anterior clase fuimos a un salón más grande, tenía una enorme plancha de mármol en vez de escritorio con un mechero, un pequeño caldero y varios botes con cosas raras. Pensé que era Biología al ver a una rata blanca y dos sapos en sus jaulas y tanques, incluso el esqueleto de un animal en una esquina… pero resultó ser Cocina.

Sólo eso bastó para que Ron dejase la cuchara sin atreverse a dar un solo bocado más. Harry se preguntó qué haría la señora Weasley si supiera lo mal que la estaban pasando en esos momentos, seguramente les mandaría varias lechuzas con diversas canastas llenas de comida.

–¿Acaso nos quieren matar de hambre? –Ron cruzó los brazos molesto.

–Prueba el pan, al menos no le han agregado nada raro –dijo la castaña, metiéndose el suyo en la boca.

–Es realmente deprimente que tengamos que sobrevivir a base de ello –suspiró Harry.

–Bien, pensaba que… podría… podría hacer algo normal para los tres en mi clase… ya saben, que no contenga nada peligroso… si logro meterlo en mis bolsillos, no creo que haya problema –sugirió la niña.

–¡Oh, Roselyn, nos has salvado la vida! –le abrazó Ron de manera exagerada.

–¿No tendrás problemas? –se preocupó Harry.

–Mientras entregue a la maestra algo con un sapo dentro, creo que todo irá bien –le sonrió apenada.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Harry y Ron se tuvieron que despedir, la castaña marchó al lado opuesto de la Granja mientras que ellos entraron a la clase de Francés impartida por Monsier Leloup, la cual comenzaba a las 3:00 pm. El hombrecillo que entró era pequeño, calvo y de aspecto tímido, su ropa estaba muy remendada por todas partes, incluso las viejas chaquetas de Ron lucían impecables a su lado.

–_Paguese que tenemos alumnos nuegvos_ –les dijo en un marcado acento francés–. _Espegggro nos llevemos bien._

En un principio Harry no encontró nada extraño en él, aunque con el simple hecho de pertenecer a la Granja sabía que no era una persona ordinaria. Sin embargo, el misterio quedó resuelto cuando una mosca que había volado por el salón durante toda la clase le sacó de quicio. En vez de molestarse y gritar, el pequeño profesor ladró.

Ahora agradecía el hincapié que Snape pusiera en la identificación de los Hombres Lobo, francamente el hombrecillo no lucía como uno, pero las apariencias engañan siempre. Él sabía que un licántropo no debía tomarse a la ligera.

Un vampiro.

Una momia.

Un licántropo.

Y el día todavía no acababa.

* * *

**Espero les gustase el capítulo, ojalá no se confundan mucho con los personajes que introduzco, después los veremos con mayor detenimiento, tanto del punto de vista de Harry como el de Roselyn para compaginar ambos universos.**

**¡No se olviden de dejar su lindo review!**


End file.
